


[Podfic of] you don't always get what you want (but sometimes you get what you need) by janie_tangerine

by originally reads (originally)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary:</strong> <i>“I happen to think that I would like to see you in my bed. I’m also not in the habit of forcing people into it. If you wish to leave, the door is right behind you. I will also inform you that no one who was in my bed ever regretted it.”</i> Or: where Oberyn seduces the hell out of Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] you don't always get what you want (but sometimes you get what you need) by janie_tangerine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you don't always get what you want (but sometimes you get what you need)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511756) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> See original for author's notes.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BASOIAF%5D%20you%20don't%20always%20get%20what%20you%20want.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BASOIAF%5D%20you%20don't%20always%20get%20what%20you%20want.m4b) | Duration: 00:21:49

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> Oberyn Martell is a favourite of mine, so have some gratuitous porn to celebrate his debut in the show this week.
> 
> The intro music is from [Tall Like Tyrion's](http://tallliketyrion.bandcamp.com/album/six-songs-from-seven-kingdoms) version of _The Dornishman's Wife_ , which I highly recommend checking out.


End file.
